Stop Acting Like A Child
by grissomsarafan1
Summary: a gsr story my first so please give comments and hope u like it


**summary: a gsr story**

**this is my first story so be nice and i hope u like it!**

**It was just another crime scene in the back alley. It was the night shift and Grissom and Sara were looking over the crime scene and the victim had been shot in the heart. Sara had been taking pictures and collecting evidence when a suspect fired a gun. A few shots were fired but one of the bullets wounded Sara's leg when she looked up from the body. She was completely standing when she was hit so she fell onto Grissom who had been standing next to her.**

**"Oww" she shrieked as she fell.**

**"Sara!"**

**He was kneeling next to her on the ground and trying to get some help when the cops chased after the suspect. Sara had been hit a few inches above her knee. Grissom was holding her hand with his left and his right was trying to help stop the bleeding.**

**"CSI down. I need an ambulance here fast" Grissom spoke into his phone.**

**After the ambulance arrived Grissom went with Sara to the Desert Palm Hospital. While he was waiting to go see her he called Cath, Warrick, Nick, and Greg. They arrived just in time to see Sara. The doctor said she would be fine if she goes home in a few hours but wont be able to drive. Grissom heled her hand while the others were wondering who shot at them and where they were. **

**When Sara was able to leave Grissom offered she could stay at his townhouse while she healed. Sara said no but he insisted so she would not have to walk and he could take care of her. Before he took her to his townhouse they stopped by her apartment to get her clothes and things. They arrived at his townhouse at about midnight. She had to hold on to Grissom while she walked because she almost fell when she didnt, with one hand in hers and the other wrapped around her waist they walked into his house. Sara couldnt walk up the steps so he carried her into his living room and layed her down on the sofa.**

**"Do you need anything Sara" Grissom asked while still holding her hand. She slowly shook her head as she stared into his eyes and saw the worried look in his blue eyes.**

**He stood up to go to the kitchen when Sara said " Grissom." He turned around at the sound of her low soft voice. "Thank you."**

**Grissom walked back over to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the neck. Then another kiss but on her ruby lips and this more passionate, his arms rested on her shoulders while she was on the sofa.He walked back into the kitchen as she started to fall asleep.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At work everyone worried about Sara, but they knew she was strong and she could get through this. Cath, Nick, and Warrick were sitting in the break room having a cup of coffee when Grissom and Sara, who was holding onto Grissom same as before, walked in.**

**"Anyone miss me?" Sara asked when she got her balance.Everyone stared at her amazed that she was walking.**

**" Hey Sara your back on your feet again after only three days of resting and healing?" Warrick exclaimed with confusion in his tone and his eyes.**

**" We didn't expect you back for another week or more." said Cath in a tone of amazement. **

**Sara walked and stumbled onto Grissom trying to walk over to sit down. When she fell Grissom caught her by the waist and arm, he pulled her back up and she giggled because of how clumsy she felt.**

**" So are we just going to sit here and stare at me or is someone going to clue me in on this case?" Sara said in a mixed tone of sarcasm and annoyance of the staring eyes.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Back at the lab everyone treated Sara with kindness and respect. She didn't quite understand what the big deal was, she just has a wounded leg what's the big deal? Grissom continued to escort her until she was capable of walking. Sara was finally walking again and near the end of shift she stopped by Grissom's office.**

**"Hey Griss got a minute?"**

**"Sure what's up"**

_**Do you want to go out to dinner? **_**She was to scared she might be rejected, but she took the chance anyway.**

**" Sara are you O.K.? You look a little scared. Did something happen?" Grissom questioned. He sounded worried.**

**"Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine i was just wondering..." she paused to try to hide the freightness in her tone.**

**" Do you want to go out to dinner at the end of shift?" she plurded out scared of what the answer might be.**

**He hesitated a minute to try and process in his mind what she had just said.**_**Yes I do i've wanted to since the day i met you.**_** He kept his thoughts to himself and instead said " I am not sure thet would be a very good idea."**

**This is what she was scared of, rejectment. She sighed in sadness and wondered why she had taken the chance in the first place. Sara wanted to take back all she just said and wished life had a rewind button. Her thoughts were interuppted by his soft voice.**

**" I am sorry but everyone has been talking about our relationship and I don't want to give them something to talk about."**

**"Is that why. You are going to let some rumor mess up our relationship. I am tired of you pushing me away when i am trying to let you in." Her voice was sharp and full of truth and anger. " You know what? I am done. I tried to work it out but you won't give me a chance so I am done. Its time to move on. Apparentally you don't care so we are through." **

**Before he could respond she left. Grissom managed to catch up with her in the parking lot. All he could manage to say is " Sara I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."**

**When she turned around her eyes shone wet and glossy with tears. " Sorry is the only thing you can say. Grissom ever since I kissed you you've been rejecting me and shutting me out!" She wasnt tryingto shout but it came out before she could stop it. " Quit acting like a child!" **

**"O.K. Your right i have been acting like a child. I was wrong for shutting you out all because of a stupid rumor. The truth is I love you Sara and i don't want to lose you.**

**This was no surprise that he said that. She didn't quite believe him until she looked deep into his blue eyes that showed it was the truth.She loved him to but she can't take this any further. He rejected and shut her out for three years and it was time to end that. She was startled by his warm hand on her cheek. **

**" Griss I am sorry but I have been trying to get you to love me like i do you but it is to late now i am sorry." **

**Sara walked off crying and her heart broken. Grissom wasn't ready to give up yet. He ran over to her pulled her close and kissed her soft lips. She pulled away and fell because of her leg when she pulled away.**

**" Sara are you alright?" **

**" I am fine but your not it is too late Griss you've got to move on."**

**She gave him one last kiss and walked away.**

**THE END**


End file.
